


Addition

by izayami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Established Relationship, Multi, POV Third Person, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayami/pseuds/izayami
Summary: In where Matsukawa and Hanamaki are already a couple and a third one comes into play.Based on a headcanon from @akaathigh in Instagram.





	Addition

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work here in A03 and it's a polyship between Seijoh's meme team and Kunimi. It ain't anything sexual but the last statement may or may not imply something. What happens after the events in this oneshot depends on you.

The Seijoh players weren't shocked at the fact they see memes every time they open their group chat. It was to be expected when you're friends with the meme duo, also known as the middle blocker Matsukawa Issei and wing spiker Hanamaki Takahiro. Two of the four third year regulars on the team.

But what shocked them was the fact a third player joined the game. And it was someone no one expected it to be: Kunimi Akira, the first year wing spiker.

That's what brought the meme duo to the classroom of Class 1- 6.

"Oi, Kunimi!" Called out the taller of the duo, earning both the attention of the spiker and his classmates. 

"Matsukawa-san, Hanamaki-san, do you need anything?" He asks in a monotone, approaching the two smiling males.

"Drop the '-san' Kunimi. You're one of us now." Hanamaki says with a stupid smile, raising his phone up, and revealed the newly formed group chat between the three of them. 

"And we'd like to hang out with you more. Y'know, for memes and stuff. See you later at practice!" Adds Matsukawa who pulled the lighter haired boy away. 

Fortunately for everyone, Kunimi didn't change during practices. He remained lifeless as ever. But the duo stuck around him throughout and after the practice. 

"Say, Kunimi? Want to hang out this weekend at Taka's place?" 

"Why am I even here...?"

It was now Sunday and the first year wing spiker found himself in front of the Hanamaki residence with some food in hand. Courtesy of his mother, of course. 

Kunimi could only cringe as he remembered his mom's reaction when he said he was going to a friend's house. A friend that wasn't Kindaichi.

'Oh my baby's growing up! He's finally made some friends other than Yuutarou! Oh, I know! I should bake them pastries as thanks! They'll like those, right Akira?' 

"Yo Kunimi! Is that for us?" Snapping him out of his thoughts was Hanamaki himself. He was seemed to be dress in a goofy fashion.

"Come in, Sei's already inside." 

Kunimi enters the room silently, giving the basket of pastries to Hanamaki, and took off his shoes before settling on the couch beside Matsukawa.

Matsukawa appears to be wearing the same clothes as Hanamaki. "Yo~" he greets, showing the male a peace sign.

Despite having two energetic meme kings beside him the whole day, he found himself enjoying and smiling as they hang out. Something that wasn't very Kunimi-like. 

But even so, he couldn't help but feel left out. 

Night finally fell and everyone was getting ready to sleep. 

"Where do I sl---"

The boy cut himself off upon seeing the two third years on the foot of the bed, sharing a passionate kiss. 

Hanamaki was straddling Matsukawa's lap and his arms were around the latter's neck while Matsukawa had his around the former's waist. 

When they parted, Matsukawa moved to look at Kunimi.

"Sorry, did that bother you?" 

Kunimi didn't mind nor was he shocked, it was already known that the meme duo was more than a duo of friends. They were a couple. 

But seeing them kiss indeed bothered him.

"Yes," he breathes out. "It did." 

They wanted to apologize or say something, but Kunimi was faster.

"It makes me feel left out."

He walked towards the two just as Hanamaki pulled away, letting Matsukawa wrap his arms around the younger male's waist. He soon followed and went from the back.

Matsukawa's lips ghosted over Kunimi's as he spoke, "No need for that, Kira." Their lips then finally met as Hanamaki's lips latched unto Kunimi's neck. 

Not long after, Matsukawa pulled away and let Hanamaki kiss Kunimi while he left kisses on the latter's now bare shoulders. 

It was breahtaking - both literally and figuratively - for Kunimi. 

"Why don't we take this to the bed then? The night's still young."

**Author's Note:**

> NICKNAMES:  
> In a Drama CD and from the extra sketches from Haruichi Furudate, it is stated that only Oikawa calls Makki/Mattsun by their nickname. (I don't remember who specifically.) And since they're close enough and in an established relationship, I made them call each other with shortened forms of their names, rather than their last names or full first names. 
> 
> Taka for Takahiro  
> Sei for Issei  
> Kira for Akira


End file.
